


Pity for Angels

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [140]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bickering During Sex kind of, Episode: s02e13 Houses of the Holy, M/M, Sam totally tops, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings up the topic of angels during sex, and Sam is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity for Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 13 House of the Holy
> 
> This is my first time really writing smut that I thought was good enough to post online. I actually had to read smutty fan fiction so I could at least try and write it well. I'm too much of a whimp to write penetrative sex, sorry.

"You think if angels were real and saw what we do at night, they'd send us to Hell?"

Dean groaned as Sam sucked harshly on his neck, his back arching as Sam swiped his tongue over it. He threaded his fingers through his brother's hair.

"I mean, people do say that being gay is a sin. Even if they were right, I bet incest would send us very deep underground."

Sam growled, and went down to his chest, paying close attention to Dean's right nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Dean gasped.

"If I'm being honest, I would have found it really hard to believe that an angel would actually want to talk-"

"Kind of killing the mood here." The words were spoken into the skin of his hipbones, Sam's warm breath making Dean shudder and tug at his hair.

"I'm just  _saying-_ "

"Stop talking." Sam moved so they were nose to nose, his eyes occasionally wandering to Dean's lips. "For the love of God, just shut the fuck up so we can have sex."

Dean's mouth twisted into a smirk. "That's a bit ironic, considering what were doing is probably a sin and I bet God isn't too fond with-"

Sam interrupted him with a kiss, his tongue worming its way in and curling around Dean's. He pulled back with a smug smile at Dean's dazed look and the thin string of silva stretching from his mouth to his own. 

"We better put on a show if we're being watched by angels then, hmm?"

Dean smiled and wiped the spit away from his lips. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
